Un año ¿o solo un dia mas?
by PanHitorijanai
Summary: Pan y Trunks cumplen un año juntos, pan esta super feliz..¿pero porque trunks no se presenta a la cita?..¿Abra alguien mas? Capitulo 4 up!
1. Vestido Azul

**  
Un año…¿o solo un dia mas?..  
----------------------------------**

**1 cap- Vestido Azul**

Estoy tan feliz –pensaba Pan- Ya hace 1 año estamos juntos….no me lo puedo creer….todo comenzo cuando fuimos al espacio a buscar las esferas..  
Pero lo bueno es esto….ya 1 año juntos, ahora nos veremos….

Y no me pintare ni nada.. no soy de esas chicas a las que les guste maquillarse, a mi me gusta verme como soy, y Trunks tambien opina lo mismo…  
Lo esperare el la esquina de la plaza donde nos encontramos, llegare puntual….asi cuanto mas temprano te vea mas podre disfrutar del momento contigo….

_Y yo te voy a esperar  
Y no me voy a pintar  
Yo se que te gusto cuando me ves natural  
Y llegare puntual no quiero perder mas tiempo..  
Cada minuto que tardas es un beso que te resto_

Me pondre el Vestido azul que use en el cumpleaños de mi tio goten…ese vestido azul que tanto te gusta..porque con ese vestido yo tenia cuando nos hicimos novios….no me atare el cabello ni nada..a ti te gusta cuando lo tengo suelto…  
Bien..estoy llegando a la plaza….siento como que todo el aire de aquí se perfumo..  
se perfumo del amor….del amor que hay entre nosotros….a pesar de todo lo que pasamos..salimos adelante..

_Me pondre el vestido azul  
Que se que te gusta mas  
Dejare mi pelo suelto para que baile en el viento  
Y en nuestra esquina de siempre el aire se ha perfumado  
Porque en todas las ventanas el amor se esta asomando_

Que paso?....ya ha pasado una hora…Trunks….donde estas….  
Siento como si mi vestido se si esta esquina de la plaza ya no fuera 'nuestra esquina'…. A la que le decimos nuestra porque siempre nos encontramos en la misma esquina de la plaza para hablar y si tu amor..ya no me perteneciera..nunca me has hecho esperar….que paso….  
no vienes….creo que no sabre que paso….mejor me a hacer mucho frio…no puede ser..estoy derramando lagrimas por las que derramaba cuando comenze a quererte y temi nunca estar contigo….pero ahora las derramo por saber que te fuiste de mi vida….creo que dejare mi corazon frio….para que nadie lo lastime…

_Pero no vino nunca no llego_

_y mi vestido azul se me arrugo_

_y esa esquina no es mi esquina_

_y ese amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca no llego_

_y yo jamas sabre lo que paso  
me fui llorando despacio y fui dejando el corazon_

No puedo creer que después de un año todo halla terminado..me robaste la esquina nuestra…ya no es nuestra esquina..  
Me quede tan perdida….a donde van mis sueño ahora que no estas?....se dirigen a un callejón sin salida..  
Ahora me quitare el vestido que tanto te gustaba….ahora que no estas es como sentirme desnuda..ya no tengo nada…

_Y me robaste la esquina  
Y me quede tan perdida  
A donde van mis sueños  
A un callejón sin salida….  
Y me quite el vestido que tanto te gustaba  
total me siento desnuda  
Total ya no tengo nada…._

Pero no vino nunca no llego

_y mi vestido azul se me arrugo_

_y esa esquina no es mi esquina_

_y ese amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca no llego_

_y yo jamas sabre lo que paso_

me fui llorando despacio y fui dejando el corazon

Pero el no vino nunca….no llego…  
**------------------------------------**

nnU bueno, que tal mi primer fic? Les gusta?  
Bueno, espero que si les guste. Les paso mi direccion de e-mail por si quieren decirme algo o enviarme ideas para el o   
Dejen R&R!!!!


	2. Yo te vi llorar

**Un año..¿o solo un dia mas..?  
---------------------------------**

2° Cap-Ven a mi..

-Se veia a un Trunks apurado corriendo hacia la casa de Pan….-

Videl: -abre la puerta- Trunks!! Crei que hoy saldrias con Pan..pero la vi entrar llorando..esta en su cuarto..pasa..  
-Trunks entra al cuarto de Pan, la cual se encontraba llorando mirando por la ventana-  
Pan: Que quieres..que haces aquí?  
Trunks: vengo a explicarte porque no fui..  
Pan: No necesito tus explicaciones..estube mas de una hora esperandote.  
Trunks: No entiendes..estaba trabajando en Capsule Corp, cuando de repente entro Marron..unos minutos antes de que salga de la empresa para ir a verte en la plaza..Marron se me declaro..me beso..trate de sacarmela de enciam pero no podia....estube mas de una hora discutiendo con ella, cuando pude lograr que se vaya llegue a la plaza, y no estabas, claro, supuse que no te hibas a quedar esperandome una hora y aquí estoy, vine a tu casa para explicarte todo..aunque..pude sacarme a Marron encima con el pretexto de que debia reservar una cena para mi y para ella mañana..  
Pan: -que no creia lo que estaba escuchando - Que!!?? Eres mi novio y sales con una de mis mejores amigas..aparte de que me dejas plantada como una tonta en el medio de la plaza..  
Trunks: Tenia que decir eso para que se aleje de mi!! Igual mañana cuando la lleve a cenar le explicare ocmo es lo nuestro, que no se puede meter entre nosotros..Pan..perdoname..  
Pan: No..aunque quiera hacerlo no puedo….Marron era una de mis mejores amigas..y lo que hiso es imperdonable..y tu..invitarla a salir para explicarle todo..no..se lo hubieras explicado ahí y ya….  
Trunks: Porfvor Pan..no te quiero perder…recuerda hace un año en el espacio….cuando tu llorabas a escondidas en el hotel porque temias que no encontremos las esperas del dragon para volver a la Tierra..  
Pan: si..recuerdo que tu tambien te pusiste triste..hubiera dado mi vida para que no hallas estado triste….  
Trunks: Si..y por suerte ya hace un año de eso y estamos aquí en la Tierra..y todo normal como siempre..por favor Pan..ven a mi de nuevo..prometo que si Marron se interpone de nuevo esta ves nisiquiera la escuchare..no soporto verte asi….tan triste….quiero calmar las lagrimas en tus ojos..calmare la pena que sientes porque te halla traicionado tu mejor amiga..te amare como a nadie en la Tierra..se que tienes razones para odiarme..pero quisiera que estas palabras calmaran tu dolor..yo te amo Pan..por eso acepte salir con Marron..no te vayas de mi vida..por favor pan..perdoname..  
Pan: No Trunks..lo siento..  
**  
**_yo te vi llorar cuando nadie te miraba escondiendo esa lagrima que se te escapaba_

_yo te vi tan triste y tan solito que hubiera dado mi vida por curarte las heridas_

_ven a mi te cuidare te besare esos ojitos tan dulces y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva por dios_

_ven a mi te buscare y te amare como nadie en la tierra te amo ven a mi ven a mi_

yo se que tendras razones para el amor pero solo una palabra borrara tu dolor tienes que probarme no te vayas

porque estoy lleno de besos y quiero curarte el alma

**---Fin del cap 2---**

.o no encontraba una cancion que me convensa lo suficiente, pero esta me gusto, espero que tb a ustedes nn


	3. Por que?

**Un año..¿o solo un dia mas..?  
---------------------------------**

3er. Cap- PORQUE  
  
----pensamientos de Pan----

Porque….porque no puedo perdonarte?  
Yo quiero hacerlo….pero otra parte de mi dice que no….  
Dios..nunca imagine que Marron fuera asi..siempre fue mi mejor amiga luego de Bra..y ahora me entero de la odio….  
Y para colmo esta lluvia..que hacen que este dia se vuelva mas triste aun..  
No se porque me preocupo..se que todo sera igual mañana..el sola saldra de nuevo, y las montañas no caeran..tu estaras pidiendome perdon..y yo trato de averiguar porque no puedo hacerlo..sera porque marron me traiciono..y temo que lo haga de nuevo?..Pero lo demas seguira igual..quisa la luna brille mas, quisa la luna sea mas blanca al saber que alguien llora por amor..y tal vez por eso el rio sera mas rio..por lagrimas derramadas..  
_  
Veo caer las gotas de lluvia en mi ventana  
Se que que todo sera igual  
no cambiara mañana….  
El sol volvera a salir  
La luna sera mas blanca  
El rio sea mas rio  
no caeran las montañas…._

Porque….porque siempre que te miro a los ojos….me quedo si tu mirara y la mia se prendieran….porque….es porque sin ti no hay mas nada para mi..ya todo es lejano….tengo 14 años….y desde que tengo memoria me gustas….cuando fuimos al espacio mi sueño se cumplio….tu y yo nos declaramos….en cambio…ahora gracias a una amiga todo puede terminar….  
Para mi ya no extisten mas cuentos de hadas….ni principes, ni sueños….ya para mi, mi amistad con mis amigas no es verdad….ya que una de mis mejores amigas me traiciono..si lo hise una de las mejores….quiza las que no son tanto mis amigas tambien lo hagan…para mi ya todo es mentira..ya que sin ti….ya no hay mas vida….  
_  
Porque me quedo muda  
Prendida en tu mirada  
Porque todo es lejano  
Porque sin tu ya no hay mas nada..  
Porque no existen hadas  
Ni principes ni sueños..  
Porque todo es mentira  
porque sin ti ya no hay mas vida…._

Pero aunque se que gracias a Marron ya lo nuestro se perdio..aun sigo soñando que algun dia vendras a buscarme de esta tristesa..en una gran carrosa blanca como el los cuentos de antes…  
Porque mientras tu estas alli..yo en estos dias antes de que le diga a Marron que ya no sera mi amiga..seguire buscando ese beso que me debes por nuestro año... o casi año juntos….

_Algun dia de estos tu vendras a buscarme  
en una carrosa blanca como en los cuentos de antes  
Tu seguiras alli  
yo seguire buscando  
ese beso que al finalte robare mientras tanto…._

**-----FIN DEL CAP.3----**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	4. De punta a punta

**Un año..¿o solo un dia mas..?  
---------------------------------**

4° Cap: de punta a punta..

-Pan segui sentada en su cama mirando la ventana nuevamente..pensando en todo lo que paso..-

Oh Trunks..-pensaba Pan- no lo puedo creer..tan solo con mis 14 años..los cuales todos piensan que soy muy pequeña..tal vez lo soy..pero se querer mucho..no te imaginas cuanto te quise..y cuanto te quiero… tu eres alguien muy especial para mi.. cuando estamos juntos..aparte de sentir una inmensa felicidad por estar junto a ti.. siento como que nunca me quiero separar de ti.. como que si me separan moriria.. tu.. descubres dentro de mi cosas que jamas crei sentir.. la capacidad de sentir algo nuevo.. algo lindo.. me enseñas a querer completamente… no hay dudas para los que nos ven cuando estamos juntos.. a simple vista se ve lo mucho que nos queremos.. que estamos muy enamorados..

_Descubres en mis adentros_

_Capacidades que ignoraba  
y me enseñas a entregarme por completo  
No existen dudas, esta la vista,  
tenemos tanta piel.._

Como todos dicen..sera que el destino nos unio…tu vida y mi vida..se juntan para formar una sola vida…la vida de los dos..un vida perfecta.. y se porque lloro tanto por ti cuando no s peleamos, en lugar de hacer como las demas, que se olvidan de todo y buscan otro sin importar lo que pase..yo se porque no hago eso y pienso solo en ti.. eres lo que he esperado estos simples 14 años… desde que te conoci.. fue un encuentro fugaz.. y recuerdo la primera vez que te dije que me gustabas.. tu sonreias y decias que no debiamos conocer mas… luego veriamos..desde ese dia..hace un año..cuando tan solo tenia 13..estube aquí guardandome este amor que sentia…guardando este amor que siento..hasta que llego el dia del cumpleaños de mi tio Goten..luego de un año de espera.. llego el dia esperado..nos hicimos novios..

_Es tu vida con mi vida  
un complemento tan perfecto..  
que ahora todo lo comprendo,  
te esperaba hace tiempo  
guardandome este amor  
guardando este amor.._

Pero cuando no estoy contigo siento que todo se derrumba a mis pies… y en el momento que nos vemos siento una inmensa felicidad.. como que me mueves de punta a punta… dejas al aire libre todo mi ser, mis sentimientos.. todo es inmenso, inmenso de felicidad brotando por todos lados, cuando algo sale mis esperanza renace denuevo.. mueves de punta a punta mi ser…eso me gusta… superas todo lo que soñe… de todas las chicas que estan tras de ti.. me escogiste a mi… una chiquilla de 14 años… estar contigo es un privilegio… y siempre que pasa algo malo.. como dije..mi esperanza renace de nuevo…por ti vuelvo a nacer..

_Porque me mueves de punta punta  
porque desnudas todo mi ser  
y es que conyigo todo es inmenso  
y mi esperanza vuelve a nacer_

_Porque me mueves y a mi me gusta  
porque superas lo que soñe  
estar contigo es un privilegio  
Hoy por ti vuelvo a nacer…_

------Fin del cap 4-----

nn que tal?? Les gusta es cap? O.o no se porque, pero presiento que he progresado un poco en este capitulo, no quedo tan mmm..tan… "descriptivo" con las canciones como en los otros n.nU, bueno, dejen R&R -…XD, besitos!!, Panny-Chan.


End file.
